


El duendecillo de las papas

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todos los días al llegar a casa, ahí estaba, a mitad de su habitación... Papas, y no solo papas, papas rizadas, sus favoritas, pero, ¿Quién las dejaba ahí? y, mejor aún, ¿Por qué lo hacía?</p>
            </blockquote>





	El duendecillo de las papas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf pertenece a Jeff Davis, así como sus personajes. 
> 
> Ayer por la noche estaba revisando mis archivos y me encontré con esto, no sé por qué no lo había subido, lo que sí se es que lo escribí hace MESES, y bueno, como sea, se los dejo y haré de cuenta de que este es un día que me faltó de la semana de san valentin... Tal vez.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!, pasen bonita semana.

  Stiles llegó a casa y como de costumbre encontró a mitad del suelo de su habitación un plato desechable que contenía papas rizadas. La primera vez que las vio se sorprendió, pero no iba a decirle que no a unas papas rizadas, seguramente su padre las habría dejado ahí antes de ir al trabajo, pero bastó una pequeña conversación con él en la que surgió el tema para darse cuenta de que su padre no había sido.

Scott, seguramente había sido Scott, tenía una copia de las llaves de su casa, y si no, también podía entrar por la ventana «que nunca cerraba» para dejarle ese regalo, ¿Quién más que su mejor amigo sabría cuánto las ama? Salvo que era casi imposible que Scott lo hiciera, porque habitualmente las dejaban un poco antes de que Stiles saliera de clases «o eso suponía» y él tenía todas las clases con su mejor amigo, sin tener en cuenta que saliendo de clases Scott se iba a su trabajo en la veterinaria.

Las papas mágicas llevaban cerca de una semana apareciendo en su habitación, y al quinto día Stiles había decidido hablar de ello con su mejor amigo, no es que le molestara, ni mucho menos, pero el asunto era realmente extraño.

—Tío, tengo duendecillos de las papas en mi casa —Dijo Stiles casualmente al final de clases mientras caminaban hacia el estacionamiento, a lo que su mejor amigo solo pudo verlo confundido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con duendecillos de las papas? —La cara de Scott aun reflejaba absoluta confusión por el tema, sabía que Stiles decía cosas raras sin pensar pero eso rosaba lo _“Stiles, debes dejar de ingerir lo que sea que hayas empezado a ingerir”._

—Sí, siempre que llego a mi casa, ahí están —Stiles movió dramáticamente los brazos y señaló con ambas manos el piso.

— Los… ¿Duendecillos?—Scott no lo captaba, no, nada de esa conversación.

— ¿Qué?, No Scottie, las papas, siempre que llego a mi habitación hay papas esperándome en el medio del piso —Stiles de nuevo movió sus manos hacia el piso para dar énfasis.

— ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo es eso posible? —El moreno ahora lo veía entre sorprendido y horrorizado —Dime que no te las comes, porque no es normal, bien podrían llevar veneno o algo.

—Bueno, yo —Stiles tragó saliva, nunca se había parado a pensar sobre ello —Claro que no me las como Scottie.

—Stiles, sabes que puedo escuchar cuando me mientes, ¿No? —El más bajo tomó los hombros de su amigo y lo vio fijamente.

—Bien, me las he comido, pero, ¡SON PAPAS! Y mira, llevo toda la semana comiéndolas y no me ha pasado nada.

— ¿LLEVAS TODA UNA SEMANA COMIENDO ALGO QUE NO SABES NI DE DÓNDE VIENE NI QUIEN DEJÓ AHÍ? —Ahora Scott se veía realmente horrorizado, si Stiles se paraba a pensarlo, eso definitivamente no sonaba bien.

—Está bien, prometo que no las comeré hoy —Dijo Stiles agachando un poco la mirada antes de subirse al Jeep y despedirse de su amigo.

 

Y ahí estaban de nuevo, solo que esta vez no estaban solas. Stiles tiró su mochila al suelo y caminó rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban las papas y sonrió de oreja a oreja al ver un pequeño frasco que contenía chocolates, el cual tenía un lazo atado que decía _“Cómeme”_ , ¿Alicia en el país de las maravillas? ¿Enserio duendecillos? Fuera veneno o no, Stiles se comió las papas y tomó un chocolate guardando el frasco en lo alto de su librero.

 

El fin de semana, Stiles pensaba que las papas dejarían de aparecer, puesto que estaría en casa todo el día y, bueno, no podías dejar unas papas a mitad de la habitación de alguien sin que este no lo notara… ¿No?

Pues bueno, sí que se podía. Stiles regresó de darse una rápida ducha de apenas ocho minutos cuando se encontró con un café y un brownie; el brownie tenía el dibujo de la huella de un perro, o mejor dicho, un lobo. Levantó el café y se encontró con una nota bajo este que decía _“Creí que estarías harto de las papas, así que he decidido traerte un café —Sin cafeína porque no queremos verte subiendo por las paredes— Para variar un poco”._

Stiles estaba encantado, el brownie estaba delicioso y el café, a pesar de ser descafeinado, le sentaba bien en sábado por la mañana, decidió guardar la nota junto a los chocolates de la tarde anterior, realmente se sentía intrigado por quién sería, tenía que ser alguien de la manada, o alguien muy acosador, puesto que sabía cuándo estaba, cuando no, que le gustaba y a qué hora se estaba duchando, bueno, y si igual fuera alguien de la manada, de todas formas sonaba como a alguien muy acosador, pero estaba disfrutando de los detalles y atenciones extras, no iba a retar a nadie por regalarle cosas.

Como era sábado, y no tenía clases, decidió navegar por internet buscando algo con qué entretenerse, leyó un par de cosas sobre Banshees, sobre kitsunes y varios seres sobrenaturales más, le habría gustado leer sobre lobos, si no estuviera seguro de haber leído todo lo referente a lobos ya.

Pensó en ir a visitar a Deaton y pedirle un libro prestado, cerró su laptop, se levantó de la cama y buscó ropa para salir, no es que le importara mucho ir en pijama, pero, era el hijo del Sheriff, tenía que evitar avergonzar lo más que pudiera a su padre.

Optó por unos Jeans flojos, una playera que le quedaba grande, estampada con el escudo de capitán América y una camisa a cuadros.

— ¡PIJAMA FUERA! —Gritó el adolescente mientras se quitaba la camisa del pijama y la arrojaba hacia cualquier lado de su habitación, cuando escuchó un ruido tras él — ¡MALDICIÓN DEREK! Ya habíamos hablado acerca de que un día de estos me provocarías un infarto al aparecer de la nada —El humano sentía sus mejillas arder debido a la vergüenza, porque estaba casi seguro de que Derek lo había visto actuar como un niño pequeño mientras se quitaba la camisa. El lobo se encontraba pegado al librero, con el cual, al parecer, había chocado al retroceder, Stiles vio como el frasco de chocolates se tambaleaba a lo alto del librero — ¡Derek!, ten cuidado con eso —Dijo Stiles antes de apresurar el paso y detener el frasco que estaba a punto de caer, había actuado sin pensar y ahora parecía que tenía al hombre lobo acorralado contra el librero, y por si fuera poco, él no tenía camisa, ¿Podía ponerse peor la situación?

—Stiles, tengo que ir a cubrir a uno de mis hombres, volveré a casa hasta tarde… —Dijo el Sheriff entrando a la habitación de su hijo y encontrándose con una escena que no le agradó nada.

—Papá, esto absolutamente no es lo que parece — ¿Tenía que preguntar si eso podía ponerse peor?, escuchó a Derek rugir y giró su cabeza encontrándose con los ojos rojos de Alfa y la mandíbula apretada del hombre lobo.

— ¿Piensas moverte o qué? —Gruñó Derek y Stiles dio un salto hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué haces tú en mi casa Hale?, no recuerdo haberte dejado entrar —El Sheriff tenía la mano sobre su arma y veía fijamente al mencionado.

—Yo, solo venía a pedirle a Stiles que buscara información sobre algo… Señor —Derek respondió con más respeto del que Stiles jamás hubiera imaginado.

— ¿Y por dónde entraste? —John aun lo veía nada convencido. El alfa solo bajó la mirada y segundos después señaló la ventana con el mentón — ¿No habíamos hablado de esto ya?, y además, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con mi hijo? —Los dedos de John tamborilearon por su arma dejándole en claro al hombre lobo que una mala respuesta y una de sus balas iría directo a su pecho.

— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada!, Derek tropezó, chocó contra mi librero, casi tira mi frasco de chocolates, alcancé el frasco para evitar que cayera y tu entraste —Stiles dramatizó todo lo que había dicho moviendo sus brazos exageradamente —Papá, por favor, entre Derek y yo no pasa nada, no me gusta, no es mi tipo — _“Oh”_ pensó Derek intentando no sonreír —Tal vez si midiera 1.59, fuera un poco pelirroja y se llamara Lydia, tendrías que sospechar… —Stiles no sabía si John le había creído o había decidido fingir que lo había hecho, pero de todas formas el Sheriff se cruzó de brazos y lo vio fijamente unos segundos.

—Y estás sin playera porque… —John levantó una ceja esperando que su hijo le respondiera algo creíble.

—Iba de salida, puedes ver en la cama la ropa que planeaba usar —El adolescente señaló a la cama.

—Bien —Le creería dadas las evidencias, pero no estaba del todo convencido —No quiero que se quede mucho tiempo —Le dijo a Stiles mientras señalaba a Derek —y Hale, tenemos timbre, ya te lo había dicho, y te lo he repetido, y te lo dije de nuevo apenas ayer por la tarde —El Sheriff le dedicó un gesto que dejaba en claro que estaba más que cansado de repetir eso, presionó el puente de su nariz con su índice y pulgar antes de dar media vuelta y momentos después Stiles pudo escuchar el motor del automóvil encender y alejarse.

—Escuché eso, Stilinski —Derek veía a Stiles un poco divertido ante la cara de confusión del menor.

— ¿El qué? —Preguntó el humano levantando las manos.

—Tu pulso —El alfa no pudo evitar sonreír haciendo que el corazón del humano latiera tan rápido que ya no sonaba como un palpitar sino como un zumbido.

—Soy hiperactivo, mi pulso siempre suena más rápido de lo habitual —Se excusó el menor.

—Pero aun así se cuándo mientes, y escuché con claridad tu total mentira al decir _“entre Derek y yo no pasa nada, no me gusta, no es mi tipo”_ —El hombre lobo rio por lo bajo ante la cara avergonzada del menor.

— ¿Y yo escuché a mi padre decir que ayer te dijo que usaras la puerta?, fuiste tú ¿No es así?, el de los chocolates y las papas y el café —Stiles había decidido tentar a su suerte, sabía que eso no eran suficientes pruebas pero decidió arriesgarse, la cara de Derek lo dijo todo. _“Te atrapé”,_ pensó el humano con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

 _“La más hermosa sonrisa que había visto en su vida”_ , pensó Derek.

—No sé de qué me hablas —El alfa entrecerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula.

—Oh, vamos, no necesito un detector de mentiras para saber que mientes, Derek, ¡HEY!, ¡DEREK! —Pero el humano no pudo seguir molestándolo porque el alfa le dedicó una mirada asesina antes de salir por donde había entrado y alejarse de la casa de los Stilinski.

 

Deaton le había prestado varios libros, los cuales estuvo leyendo casi sin descanso todo el sábado y el domingo.

El domingo ni uno de sus duendecillos de las papas y café habían aparecido, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco, sospechaba que era Derek desde el primer instante en el que supo que no fue Scott, porque, hagamos memoria, los hombres lobo en Beacon Hills —hasta donde Stiles sabía —que podían trepar hasta su ventana eran:

Scott, el cual Stiles estaba seguro de que no lo había hecho.

Jackson, Jackson definitivamente no haría algo por el estilo, Stiles era la persona menos favorita de Jackson, Stiles lo sabía.

Boyd y Erica eran pareja, ellos no podían haberlo hecho, se amaban.

Liam, claro que Liam pudo haberlo hecho, pero Stiles esperaba aun así que fuera Derek, porque si el pequeño Liam estaba enamorado de él o lo que fuera, tendría que romperle su pequeño corazoncito, él definitivamente no era su tipo.

Isaac, Isaac estaba más colado por Scott que el mismo Stiles lo había estado por Lydia Martin durante muchos años, OBVIAMENTE, él no era.

Peter… un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo del adolescente con solo pensarlo, Peter no, definitivamente no.

Y eso solo nos dejaba al majestuoso adonis de Derek Hale.

Stiles salió del cuarto con la intención de ir a la cocina por algo de beber, apenas pisar el primer escalón, su instinto le dijo que volviera a su habitación, y su instinto esta vez no lo traicionó, ahí estaba, Derek Hale a medio agachar con un pedazo de tarta en un pequeño plato y una pequeña cuchara, lo cual tenía la clara intención de dejar en el lugar habitual.

—Buenas noches, señor duendecillo de las papas —Stiles sonrió ampliamente.

—No es lo que crees —El lobo se levantó con el postre aun en mano.

— ¿Entonces qué es? —Cuestionó el menor.

—Yo, vine a ordenarte que buscaras algo, ya que ayer no lo hice, esto, es… mi cena.

— ¿Y la galletita en forma de corazón también?, tu cena es muy romántica…

—Es que… me gustan las galletas en forma de corazón, porque me gusta morderlas y partirlas en dos, amo romper corazones… —Derek se estaba dando patadas mentalmente, quería azotar su cara contra la pared por decir semejantes estupideces.

— ¿Qué te gusta…? —Stiles empezó a reírse a carcajada suelta — ¿Y supongo que tiene mis iniciales porque me piensas romper el corazón?

—No, el _“M.S”_ es por… “Mi sena”, lo escribí mal, tengo muy mala ortografía —Esta vez Derek dejó todo en la pequeña mesa que tenía Stiles en su habitación y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano, el que el humano riera a tal grado de casi empezar a llorar no ayudaba en nada

¿Mi cena?, ¿ENSERIO?

— ¿Es tan duro admitir que tratas de cortejarme? —Stiles aun sostenía su estómago, el cual le empezaba a doler por reír tanto

—Yo no trato de cortejarte —El hombre lobo le dedicó un ceño fruncido al menor

—Pues que lastima —Respondió Stiles tomando la galleta en sus manos y tirándose a la cama —Porque yo estaría más que dispuesto a salir contigo —El humano le dio una pequeña mordida a la galleta mientras la veía fijamente.

De pronto esa galleta se veía muy interesante, el techo también, sus manos, lo que fuera menos Derek, al cual no se atrevía a mirar a la cara.

—Es que… —El hombre lobo gruñó —Es tan difícil.

— ¿El aceptar que te gusta alguien como yo? —El humano se había integrado en la cama y había decidido verlo a los ojos, muy a pesar de que su cuerpo dijera que no debía.

—No alguien como tú… sino tú…

— ¿Se supone que me sienta insultado?

—No, es que, bueno, tú eres tú y se supone que te odio, pero realmente me di cuenta de que no es odio sino que, tú me… —El alfa calló sintiéndose incapaz de terminar la frase.

—Te gusto —Dijo finalmente Stiles.

—Tú me perteneces Stiles, eres mi compañero y debes ser mío a toda costa —Derek vio fijamente al humano mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo en un breve destello.

— ¿Y las papas en que pintan en esta historia?

— ¿Quería seducirte? ¿Peter dijo que a los hombres se les enamoraba por el estómago?

—Derek —Stiles empezó a reír descontroladamente —Si para seducirme bastó con que me amenazaras de muerte, eh, pero he de admitir que lo de las papas estuvo perfecto, no era necesario, pero me encantó, gracias —El humano se levantó y caminó hacia el alfa depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, el cual Derek devolvió gustoso —Pero soy menor de edad y mi padre es sheriff y está detrás de ti con su mano sobre el arma listo para desenfundar… así que, corre por favor —Dijo rápidamente el menor al tiempo que Derek volteaba y confirmaba lo que había dicho su nuevo, y único, compañero.

— ¡HALE! —Gritó el sheriff con el arma en mano, corriendo hacia la ventana por la que acababa de salir el hombre lobo. Stiles no paraba de reír por lo que acababa de suceder, ni siquiera la mueca asesina de su padre evitó que siguiera riendo a carcajadas por varios minutos más.

 

Stiles aún seguía volviendo a casa y encontrando papas o café o galletas o chocolates, de todo, e incluso peluches y detalles los cuales solo lo llenaban de amor, a pesar de que sabía que su novio era un tonto que no podía ni darle la hora sin gruñir, porque no estaba acostumbrado a estar junto a Stiles, pero tampoco quería saber lo que era estar sin él.

Stiles había prometido a su padre no hacer nada con Derek hasta los 21, pero claro, Stiles estaba más que acostumbrado a mentir, y pasaba muchas noches en el departamento de su compañero, comían papas, veían películas de superhéroes, se hacían cariñitos y en la mayoría de las ocasiones, terminaban haciendo el amor.

Aunque a Stiles igual le encantaba cuando solo dormía con los fuertes brazos de su novio abrazándolo por la cintura mientras besaba cada uno de los lunares que adornaban su cara.

 

—Amo al duendecillo de las papas —Había comentado en una ocasión Stiles a su mejor amigo.

—Amigo, el duendecillo de las papas también te ama, créeme, todos lo sabemos —Había respondido Scott antes de dedicarle una sonrisa de felicidad por su amigo —Y el duendecillo ha venido por ti —Dijo Scott señalando a Derek Hale, viendo a su amigo despedirse de él y alejarse felizmente en dirección a su **compañero**.


End file.
